Russia Theory
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: I guess I just do not understand, what is the meaning of life? Everything I've been told I believe, yet the people I love just leave. I know you're not lying, so I'll get rid of doubt. I know you tell the truth. Rugrats Theory, Vocaloid songfic
1. Chapter 1

MCD: I am in such a freaky mood lately… IT MAKES ME SMILE WITH SADISTIC DELIGHT~

_**!~Russia Theory~!**_

"AHHAaa HaahaaHHAAA! **AhhaaHHAAha hAAAHH!"**

Russia grinned with twisted delight as the sinister, maddening laughter rang out through his house.

"_**Sekai wa shigeki desu~ shigeki desu~!" **_Russia sighed in content. The wonderful, tormented singing of his beloved always made his heart jump in his chest~ His mind caught up to the translated lyrics. _I think the world is so wonderful, the world is wonderful._

"_**Jinsei wa ichido kiri~shikashi daremo ga kanashii~!" **__We only have one chance to live here, so why are you hurting yourself? _A scream that was not his lover's rang out from the walls. He could almost taste the pain and suffering on the high-pitched note. He quickened his pace to the love of his life's room, eager to find out who was her plaything now.

"_**Atashi ga shiiranai wa~jinsei no imi~" **__I guess I just don't understand, what is the meaning of life? __**"Shinjite subete no mono hitobito wa mada nokosu." **__Everything I've been told I believe, and yet the people that I love just leave._ Russia frowned slightly at that last line, but as he threw open the doors to his lover's room, he smiled once again.

His wife turned to him with dull blue eyes, staring at him. They sparked for a moment and she smiled, but it was empty, unknowing. Her song paused, she turned to him from her kneeling spot on the intricately-carved wooden master bed. The image of America that kneeled in front of her bed, back torn open with bleeding, gaping wounds, faded, leaving only a single splotch of blood. She must've been watching him work.

"Russia-chan, welcome home. How was your day?" she asked and he walked forward, a gleeful expression on his face. He leaned down onto his knees next to the bed and took her hands in his. The once comforting, warm, tender hands were now oh-so-wonderfully cold…

"It was wonderful day, my love! I stopped British from revolting and killed Amerika. Again." He smiled and she smiled back at him. However, just like the first time, there was no real happiness to it. He either didn't notice or care. Russia sighed and leaned his head against the silky fabric of the blanket she sat on. Immediately she started toying with his red-spotted hair.

"_**Daijobu desuka~? Daijobu desuka~?" **_ she sang and he sighed happily, the sound playing soothingly against his ears.

"Nothing is bothering me a lot, Kagome. Nothing." He murmured and he felt her blue-tinted raven hair tickle his ears as she bent down and rested her head on top of his.

"_**Atashi wa kodomo naiyo, nanimo kakusanaide.**_" She hummed. _I think I'm old enough to understand, so there's no reason to hide from me._

Russia sighed through his nose in frustration.

"Kagome…" he moved his head out from under hers. "This is your perfect world, da? I created it for you, a wish on Shikon jewel." He squeezed her petite hands in his large, gloved ones. "I am not lying. Don't think of white-haired boy you _thought _you loved. You shouldn't believe anyone but _me, _da? I will never leave and you will always live for me, and I, you. Our love is meaning of life." He commanded and repeated the daily words. She blinked her dull, unfeeling eyes. She smiled emptily, tilting her head in an adorable manner.

"_**I know you said you're not lying- and well maybe that's true~" **_she sang in English now, probably hoping it would be easier for him to understand. He frowned a little at the wording, until she kissed his forehead gently, like the brushing of a butterfly's wings against his skin.

"_**So I'll push away any doubt I have, because I know you'll tell the truth."**_ She giggled and Russia smirked. Abruptly, he stood up and pulled her off the bed. She smiled and landed gracefully, not tripping or yelping at the sudden movement like any other would have. He pulled her tightly to his body and intertwined their fingers, swinging it out to his right side and wrapping his other arm around her waist. She simply smiled and placed her hand on his chest and they started to dance as she sang. Russia could hear music box notes come from no where and everywhere. It sent delighted shivers tingling up his spine.

"_**Right, Russia?" **_ she sang and received a kiss in response. She laughed, but the tone was dead.

"_**Welcome to my perfect world, according to Russia! It's my turn to run the show, next to Russia~! With Liet, Japan, Britain, France, I'll never feel alone! So we can play games all day long, while the earth is spinning~!**_**" **she laughed in the same hollow manner as before.

Russia grinned. His Kagome, his miko, his sunflower- he still had her under his control, all thanks to the jewel. With him finally taking over the world, his love at his side and all youkai at his control, everyone undying because of the jewel's spell, it was _perfect_.

Kagome spun in her lover's arms, her smile never fading. Never thinking of the past and the friends she held so dearly to her. Never remembering the love that had taken care of her, only knowing that he had left her. All because of her wonderful Russia.

"_**Round and round and round and round and round and while the Earth is spinning~ Welcome to my Wonderland, with new adventures everywhere."**_ Indeed, new adventures everywhere. All around the world, those pesky countries were causing a ruckus, trying to stop her dearest Russia from doing something that was already done. She had lots of fun playing with the countries with the special powers that Russia had assured her were causing adventures in her Wonderland. The wonderland he had created, just for her and him to rule forever.

"_**As long as everything's the same, I will be okay." **_ They definitely will, as long as she's in her Russia's arms. _**"With Italy, Germany, China too, the world will be alright~! They just have to listen to me, and do what I tell them." **_ She sang. Russia grinned, sadistic glee overtaking his system as he pulled Kagome in for another kiss. He had taught her innocent, clean mind well after he had made the deal with the jewel.

Yes, he and Kagome would rule delightfully over the entire world that had become one with Russia.

_**!~Russia Theory~!**_

MCD: Wow, another thing I did not expect to come from me. I hope you like it, though~! I believe I shall make another or two other parts to finish this, da~? The song is _Rugrats Theory _by _Vocaloid. _You can look it up on youtube, definitely something you wanna hear if you're into creepy stuff. Based off of the _Rugrats Theory _from _Creepypasta, _obviously from the show _Rugrats _that used to be on _Nickelodeon._


	2. Chapter 2

MCD: I was so happy to start the next chapter of this~ and yes, there will be another chapter, but I think I'll add it as an alternate ending of sorts. For now, enjoy~! Oh, and just to clarify, the bold/italics words are the lyrics~ this thing sorta gives off a whole "Phantom of the Opera" theme to me~

_**!~Russia Theory~!**_

"_**Why why why why why why! Why won't they listen!**_**?" **Kagome heard Russia sing loudly as he stomped up the hallway to her room, each step clunking ominously against the marble floors. Kagome sighed and relaxed into her normal state that she assumed around the tyrant.

"_**Why why why why why why, why won't they listen!**_**?**_**" **_Russia screamed and the double doors of her room burst open, slamming into the adjoining walls and leaving cracks in the stone. She didn't show her fear in her outward expression, but simply turned to him on her knees, tilting her head innocently.

There was dead silence for a moment, and in that moment, Kagome's heart leaped with hope. She could hear it, outside. The faint chanting of enraged individuals. The one that rang out the loudest was possibly America's, his voice loud and clear, despite the torture Russia had obviously put him through in the past. They were banding together.

They were revolting.

"_**Everyone's whispering about me. What are they talking about?" **_Russia whispered, for once, sounding frightened and afraid. He nearly collapsed against the door frame, leaning on it for support, his face in his gloved hand. Kagome willed herself to get up off of the bed and walk toward him. Her steps were lighter than air and she made nary a sound as she stopped in front of him, gently touching his arm with her hand. She made sure to keep her expression oblivious and blank. With a dead, reassuring smile, she whispered lyrics to him.

"_**Do you think I did something wrong again? Well I promise you it wasn't me."**_ She made a slightly sad expression and Russia snapped his head up to look at her. His snowy white hair covered half of his face. His one visible violet eye contracted dramatically and his face contorted in fear.

"_Nyet, nyet! _Nothing is your fault, Kagome, love!" he whispered urgently and his hands desperately caressed her face, trying to reassure her that it was not her fault. Nothing was her fault. "I'm just having some trouble with people. Nothing to worry about, Kagome. Nothing to bother me or you, not ever." he whispered, his tone turning maniacal. He attempted to smile. Kagome hardly refrained from shuddering. The deranged look that her "_husband_" had on his face was one of desperation and false hope. She already knew everything... why was he still trying to protect her?

"Kagome, I must go deal with problem now, da? I will be back. No worries for you. I have to go… I'm sorry I'm leaving… wait for me…" he muttered feverishly and kissed her desperately, hungrily. One last time. He pulled away and slid out the door. Kagome opened her eyes and they brightened with emotion. Sadness, hurt, anger, frustration, and too many others to be named. She turned back to her bed and clasped her hands together, fiddling with her green nightgown.

"_**Why does everyone think that I'm blind? I can see perfectly fine..."**_ she sang under her breath, nearly hissing. A loud chant reached her ears and she gasped, running to the solitary window in her room. She peeked through the white curtain cautiously and nearly fainted to the floor. America, a torch burning a lively reddish gold in his hand, shirtless, face covered in dried blood and dirt, was leading an entire army -countries and humans and random youkai alike- under the full moonlit sky towards Russia's mansion.

Kagome stared at the approaching army for a moment longer before sinking to her knees. She stared at the floor, the severity of the events now catching up to her.

'_This place is going to be destroyed… my only home… and I will be killed with it…' _she shuddered and stared at the ground, unfeeling. She had nowhere to run. America, her old friend, he probably had no idea that she was in here. They would just let the place burn to the ground, and her with it. Tears dripped from her sapphire eyes and she started to shake. It was over. Game over.

"_**The truth is I've ignored the bad things… I guess it's too late to do that now…" **_she sang quietly to herself, awaiting her imminent doom. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her tear-soaked face in them. _**"Where did you go when I needed you? I needed you…" **_ she sobbed in between each lyric. She was surely going to die. It was a foolish though to try and escape… she must stay here and wait for Russia, like he said…

'_Stop that!' _her mind screamed at her, willing away the submissive thoughts that Russia had implanted in her after he had made a wish on the jewel. How he had ever gotten a hold of the jewel, she would never know, and frankly, she didn't care to know. Something about the aching in her heart when she thought about it made it clear that she wasn't ready for it.

'_Inuyasha…_' she tossed her head back and wailed, leaning against the bed frame now. She remembered when she had almost given the jewel to Inuyasha. She had been so drunken on love, so intoxicated by his rare, toothy smile… that one mistake could've changed it all. If Kaede hadn't been there to snap her out of it…

'_But there was no Kaede this time._' Her mind muttered darkly and she sniffled. No, there had been no one there to stop her form giving the jewel over to Russia, how ever it had happened. She cursed his white hair, she cursed his demonic smile, and she cursed his twisted nature. She shouldn't have trusted him; she should have listened to China-sama's warnings, to Japan-sempai's pleas. But _nooo_, she _had _to think things would turn out alright again…

"_**I'm left all alone. I need to start over now." **_She decided, singing and thinking of the words Japan had taught her so long ago from that eerie song. She needed to escape, to runaway! She needed to start over. Again. And again, and again, and again and again, if need be. She would live her own peaceful life.

Slowly she stood on trembling legs and walked toward her pale blue dresser, opening it mechanically and throwing some necessities onto her bed sheet. She thought of the first day of her imprisonment with Russia, right before he had swiped her memory.

"_**Did you hear me scream? I won't hold it in, not anymore…"**_ she sighed and wrapped up her clothes in her bed sheet and tied it into a bundle. She could easily carry this around. She just needed to swipe some food from the kitchen and probably some kitchen knives for self defense… She laughed coldly.

"_**Who am I again?" **_she asked her reflection in the vanity mirror, grinning frigidly at it. _**"A princess? Or a psychopath?" **_she laughed wickedly and threw a diamond, sapphire, and ruby necklace at the vanity, shattering the glass. The picture of her wedding day with Russia fell over and the glass shattered, distorting the view of the seemingly happy "king" and his "queen".

**!~!**

"_**Welcome to my paradise-" **_Russia sang with a sarcastic smile to his "visitors". They stood in front of him, their clearly furious faces lit up in a hellish manner as they stood, ready to fight.

"_**-that's slowly crumbling away." **_ A clear, feminine voice finished the verse for him. His eyes widened and he whipped around, staring, aghast, at his beautiful wife. She was clad only in her green dress and slippers. Although it was a decent enough cover for her body, he was still furious and anxious that she had dared leave her room-

"_**Now I've chosen to open my eyes, will you go away?" **_she sang, her dull blue eyes sparking with feeling. He grinned, thinking it was for the mob. He twisted his lead pipe around in his gloved hand, like an entertainer's cane.

"Kagome!_?_" America screamed from in front of him, and he turned his head to face his enemy again, "You _kidnapped _Kagome and made her your _woman_!_? _You sick bastard!" he roared, hate plain in his darkening sky-blue eyes. Russia grinned in the faces of his opponents as they shouted and screamed profanities at him, their pitchforks and torches rising ever higher.

"Kolkolkolkol! You idiots- Kagome is _mine. _Nothing will ever change that now! She is under my command-!" his laughter was cut short by her piercing voice.

"_**It's getting hard for me to breathe. My tears choke me to death-"**_ Russia turned and gaped in horror as tears drenched her face. She held a knife in her trembling hand, bringing it above her head, ready to stab at something, anything- probably herself.

"_**-Maybe I should have never been brought to this Earth at all…"**_ she cried and stared straight up at the knife.

"Kagome! Stop!" he heard America shout behind him. He growled and sprinted to his love, grabbing her tightly to his chest, blocking the path for the knife in case she decided to move.

"Kagome…" he whispered in a trembling voice, his lead pipe weapon forgotten at the steps of his mansion. He would gladly lose the war if it just meant he could keep Kagome…

His train of thought disintegrated as he felt a sharp pain pierce his back, right between his shoulder blades. He felt something sever and heard bone snap. His grip on the woman he loved slackened and she took that chance to escape.

Kagome stepped back from him. He saw it. There in her hand was the large kitchen knife he had thought she had been about to kill herself with…covered with his own dark blood, letting it ooze down to the ground sickeningly. His eyes went blank and glazed over, and with weakened legs, fell to his knees. He coughed and it burned his entire body, pain racking through every fiber of his being. He felt warm liquid drip from his lips and looked at the ground. Crimson dots splattered on the ground in front of him.

He smiled and twitched, loving the dead silence of the moment as he fell to his side, too tired and in too much pain to even stay upright. He didn't hear the mighty cheer that arose. His eyesight was starting to go fuzzy, turning blacker. He couldn't see the shoeless, scraped-up feet of his enemy running and jumping over his body, standing in front of the one he loved while he hugged her mercilessly.

"_**Dying, dying dying, dying, dying, never brought here at all…" **_he murmured as his eyes closed.

Kagome leaned down to sit in front of his head. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her presence so close.

"Russia… your heart and mind have been broken by your time on this earth. May you find peace in the afterlife." She murmured into his ear, tucking a stray strand of white out of his face, behind his ear. She was whisked away the next instant by the man he had come to hate more than anybody in the world.

" _**Welcome to my broken heart, according to a little girl." **_Russia smiled one last time before everything went dark. _**"Will this nightmare ever end, will I be set free?"**_

Only his Kagome would know.

_**!~Russia Theory~!**_

MCD: Hee hee, one more chapter to go 3 *has been reading too much D. Grayman and speaks like the Millennium Earl*


End file.
